Siyokoy
by Cookie-rookie
Summary: AU. Kagami is a Siyokoy and Kuroko finds out in the most unexpected way; by drowning. This is part one of the not-so-normal!Kagami series.


Siyokoy

Main character(s): Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya

Rating: T

Warnings: Kuroko/Kagami or Kagami/kuroko. It's just barely shounen-ai. Non-human Kagami.

Summary: AU. Kagami is a Siyokoy and Kuroko finds out in the most unexpected way; by drowning.

Disclaimer: Uh? The term fanfiction should explain everything.

/

Kuroko was suddenly dragged under, a cold clamp of what felt like a tiny hand around his ankles never letting go as Kuroko struggled to escape. His heart burned and his lungs felt like they were exploding and freezing at the same time. His vision was fading and he could no longer feel the tips of his fingers stretched forward towards the surface. He couldn't even move his body any more as he felt a sleepy numb pain takeover.

It was unfair, he held his breath for as long as he could hoping that someone would notice his sudden absence from the water basketball game that was going on. He knew that the hope was pointless; he was invincible to them and by the time they found him, he would already be washed up dead on the shore. This sucked. Badly. There was still stuff he wanted to do.

And most importantly, he still wanted to drink milkshakes while sitting with Kagami. _Kagami_. _**Kagami.**_ He chanted the name over in his mind as he had flashes of his beloved light's face. Kagami's face when he noticed Kuroko's presence in Maji Burger, when he first saw Kuroko's play, when they won the winter cup, when he was introduced to Tetsuya #2. Kuroko wanted to see those faces forever; morning and evening, he loved those little smiles and big grins.

Kuroko's last image was of the horror stricken face his light would make when Kuroko's body was found. Blurred by the increasing black in his vision and of the water as Kuroko was pulled away; the only thought was '_I don't want to see him sad_' and '_why am I seeing him underwater?_'.

/

When Kuroko opened his eyes, he expected heaven to be a brighter and cleaner place. He also expected vanilla milkshakes but nothing was there. Just Kuroko naked laying on a blanket in the middle of an enclosed section of the beach that made Kuroko wonder if anyone else but the stars knew about. Curling up, Kuroko noticed a campfire was lit and near him. Not enough to make the blanket catch on fire but still close enough for Kuroko to close his eyes and relax in the heat of it.

Taking a deep rattling breath, Kuroko laid on his back and opened his eyes to look up at the starry sky. Feeling a burn in his chest, Kuroko figured he somehow didn't die and was saved. Closing his eyes again, Kuroko felt a familiar numbing sensation work its way up to his lungs.

"Woah!" Kuroko's eyes snapped open at the familiar voice, "don't recline like that" big warm hands turned him onto his side. "You may have escaped drowning but you still have water in your lungs!"

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked in disbelief.

"Yeah?" Kagami answered, shoving a pillow underneath Kuroko's head.

"Is this real?" Kuroko as Kagami (still dressed) laid down next to Kuroko and covered the shivering male in a blanket.

"This is real" Kagami tucked the blanket around Kuroko. "You drowned, I brought you back through CPR and you are still alive" he smiled once the blanket was firmly around Kuroko.

The two shared a quiet moment as Kagami let Kuroko think.

"I didn't drown" he stated.

Kagami scowled and looked over Kuroko's head.

"I was dragged" Kuroko turned around to face Kagami, "Kagami-kun, whatever dragged me down could hold its breath longer than I could" Kuroko stressed, looking into Kagami's flinching gaze.

"I know" Kagami grimaced, still avoiding Kuroko's gaze.

Kuroko didn't speak and let the silence go undisturbed between them.

Sighing frustratingly, Kagami sat up and growled. "I saved you" he said, looking out to the ocean and ready to run at the slightest provocation.

Kuroko looked at Kagami's unnaturally still figure, "you are not human".

Kagami gulped and nodded.

Sitting up, Kuroko sighed as he wrapped the blanket around himself. "I don't care if Kagami-kun is not a human".

Kagami's eyes widen and he suddenly gave a broad grin.

"Kagami-kun is still Kagami-kun" the red head blushed at this.

Gulping once more, Kagami opened his mouth and closed it. "I'm sorry" he said, giving Kuroko an apologetic bow.

Frowning, Kuroko gave Kagami a mystified look. "Why are you apologizing? You didn't drown me".

Inhaling through his nose, Kagami clenched his fist. "A cousin of mine dragged you down. You felt his hand on your ankle" Kagami gestured to Kuroko's slightly bruised left ankle.

Kuroko's eyes widen in surprise.

"He got overeager" Kagami sighed, "we don't start eating humans until an older age" Kuroko leaned away from Kagami a little, "BUT-" Kagami rushed, "-that is only if we want to! We don't need to eat humans to survive".

Kuroko narrowed his eyes, "why did he try to drown me?" he asked a flushed Kagami.

"He was hysterical and crying when you didn't wake up. So I think he just wanted to play with you" Kagami pointed out towards the ocean. "He feels bad, but he forgot that humans can't breath underwater. It's something that happens with children a lot" he crossed his arms before quickly explaining to Kuroko, "I'm not trying to make excuses or anyth-".

"Its fine" Kuroko waved off Kagami while nodding towards the spot in the ocean Kagami's eyes had been trained on. Hearing a loud splash and a loud 'sorry' coming from the ocean, Kuroko assumed his message was received.

The tension's in Kagami shoulders left the red head body slumped. "I really am sorry I should have gotten you quicker" he said.

"Its fine" Kuroko looked at Kagami, "so you are not an angel?" he asked.

"What?" Kagami frowned in confusion.

"Nothing" Kuroko shuffled closer to Kagami, "what are you?"

"Siyokoy" the name was unfamiliar to Kuroko, "mermaid, ningyo, ceasg; whichever term the century uses to accurately describe the people of the water at the time".

Kuroko's expression remained the same.

"Well, in my case it would be a merman, not a mermaid" Kagami said giving a faint smile.

"You didn't bargain with a see witch to gain legs right?" Kuroko asked.

Kagami choked before laughing hard. Kuroko's lips twitched upwards slightly. The two stayed like that for a while until Kagami's laughter died down.

Wiping a tear from his eyes, Kagami grinned at Kuroko. "No, we are born with the ability to live in water or out of it. In the beginning my species still had scales when they walked with the humans" Kagami showed Kuroko his tan perfectly normal feet. "Now you can't even tell the difference anymore! And we can even decide when to shift now!"

Kuroko expression still remained the same but Kagami felt that he was smiling.

"What kind of food do you eat in the ocean?" Kuroko asked as Kagami continued to wiggle his toes.

Kagami stopped wiggling his toes as he thought hard. "We are vegetarians mostly. We couldn't eat meat down below unless we want a shark to steal it" Kagami tipped his head, "The only time meat is consumed is in the Challenger Deep" Kagami's eyes sparkled. "The best restaurant is 'The Kelpies' at the very bottom of the Challenger Deep. They serve fish and actual pork!" the smile on Kagami's face was huge.

"What kind of food is only available in the ocean?" Kuroko asked.

Kagami had to think for a moment "I don't any foods that would translate over but I can make them for you!" Kagami gave a pause, "well pearls transfers over but the pearls humans use are a lot different than the ones we eat" Kuroko nodded his head as Kagami finished.

The two became silent again, and Kuroko WIGGLED his fingers and toes.

"Are you getting the feelings back in your limbs?" Kagami asked Kuroko.

Kuroko nodded as he struggled to stand up. Kagami rushed to stand up and help the smaller teen. Once Kuroko was steady on his feet with no sign of wobbling Kagami went into the forest. Coming out with a piece of Kuroko's clothes and Kuroko's swimsuit, Kagami gave him a sheepish grin.

"Fishy" Kuroko muttered as he pulled his swim trunks on.

"Here" Kagami held out a dark blue hoodie, "I went through your suitcase and got this for when you woke up".

Kuroko gave Kagami a quiet thanks. When the hoodie was on Kuroko shoved his hands into the pockets only to pull out a collection of pearls and pretty sea shells.

"What?" Kuroko asked as he held a pearl up to inspect.

"Oh!" Kagami jumped slightly, "those are as an apology from my cousin" Kagami paused, "the one you just met" he explained.

Kuroko looked uneasy at the pearls in his hands before asking: "tears?"

Kagami looked confused before realization crossed his features, "Myth" he said simply. "Pearls can only come from clams not the tears of Siyokoys" he further explained.

Coughing, Kuroko still kept his eyes on the pearls.

"They're edible" Kagami said helpfully, "They only come from the deep parts of the seas and are sweet. It's popular amongst kids" he grinned.

Kuroko nodded and put his little treasures back into the pockets of the hoodie.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked once the two started walking. "How old are you?" he asked.

"The same age as you" Kagami looked miffed at the question. "We are not immortal" he paused, "nor can anyone gain immortality through the eating of ningyo. The legend lied" he chortled.

Kuroko looked up at the moon, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"However, we can gain immortality by eating humans" Kagami smirked down at Kuroko.

Kuroko quickly looked at Kagami faces.

"No joke. I'm serious" Kagami nodded to himself. "However it's not really immortality" Kagami explained further, "we only get the time the human has left to live. Say a person has 20 more years to live; the mermaid that ate the human only gets 20 more years. They also get whatever diseases the humans were carrying at the time" Kagami smiled up at the moon. "It's not really popular since it has more negative effects than positive effects".

Kuroko nodded as he continued to walk next to Kagami.

"You are the first" Kagami said suddenly causing Kuroko to look up at him, "you are the first human to know about what I am" he looked down at Kuroko, grinning madly.

"Do Alex-san and Himuro-san know?" Kuroko asked in a soft voice.

"Maybe" Kagami smiled mischievously.

Kuroko said nothing as the light of the street was suddenly visible.

"I'll keep it a secret" Kuroko promised as he and Kagami began walking on pavement.

"Thanks" Kagami said before he took out something from his pocket. "Here" he handed a fish shaped container filled with gum to Kuroko.

"Gum?" Kuroko asked Kagami.

"Nah" Kagami shook his head, "It's special. If you eat it, you're able to breathe underwater for eleven hours" Kuroko's eyes widen. "My cousin doesn't have anyone his age to play with so he really wants someone to play with. He gets lonely and if he tries to drag you along again just pop one of these in your mouth, you won't drown again" Kagami smiled.

Kuroko felt himself blushing unwillingly.

"Anyways" Kagami gave Kuroko a rough slap on the back, "I'll race you back to the center" Kagami ran down the street smilingly.

Kuroko gave a quiet laugh before running after Kagami.

/

**A/N:**

**The deepest part of the ocean is called the Challenger Deep and is located beneath the western Pacific Ocean in the southern end of the Mariana Trench. Ningyo is the Japanese version of a mermaid and it is said that through eating them you get a longer life. The siyokoy is a Philippine merman (sirena are the mermaids) the can have tails or tentacles. Ceasgs are Irish mermaids, both ceasgs and siyokoys are rumored to feast on human flesh. **

**Did anyone else know that a person can still drown once they are saved from the water? If you don't have the water in your lungs removed entirely you can still drown. That's why you normally go to a hospital after drowning. **

**I own up to all mistakes. I'm thinking about making a series out this but I am unsure if people would actual read this. Does anyone think I should do a series or sequel to this?**


End file.
